La princesa que creía en los cuentos de hadas
by Laguidai
Summary: Él es un príncipe apuesto, por fuera frío y por dentro cálido. Ella es una princesa hermosa, por fuera dulce y por dentro aguerrida. Su boda está por llegar, pero ninguno de los dos lo desea. ¿Mayor problema? Las guerras y la comandancia del príncipe. Cuando lo pierde, es cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesita.
1. Prólogo

●» Hidekaz Himaruya © Hetalia no me pertenece, así como sus personajes.

●**Géneros:** Romance — Familiar — Drama — Comedia — Acción

●**Advertencias:** AU. Nombres humanos que revelaré el próximo capítulo.

—w—

**Prólogo**

_«El desconfiar de tu capacidad te impedirá avanzar y será la causa de tu fracaso»_

El largo y voluminoso vestido le ponía los pelos de punta a la joven princesa, que con exquisitos modales y una suave sonrisa en su rostro esperaba a que su hermano bajase a desayunar. Sus modales bien entrenados le hacían ser capaz de demostrar sentimientos que realmente no estaban ahí. La razón era bien sencilla y simple: era una mujer de la realeza, su única función era respetar al hombre que estaba a su cargo, casarse y dar descendientes saludables a su esposo. Ahí radicaba la razón de su desasosiego, pues tales vestidos solo eran concedidos a una mujer cuando se iba a presentar a su pretendiente para parecerle lo suficientemente atractiva y hermosa como para que la aceptase. Lily sabía eso, pero no quería aceptar que a ella pudiese pasarle. Esperaba que el amor que su hermano le profesaba fuera suficiente como para no querer alejarla nunca de él. ¿Se equivoco? No podía ser cierto. La llamada de una de las sirvientes le provoco un pequeño salto sobre el asiento, llevándose una mano al pecho debido a la impresión.

— Lo siento mucho, señora —se disculpo enseguida. Las manos sobre el delante a la vez que hace una reverencia. — Pero esto era urgente. Su hermano todavía no está levantado, tiene que ser usted quien atienda al invitado. Es el príncipe de... —pero la niña ha dejado de escuchar. Lily traga saliva y maldice sus pensamientos, maldice su buena intención y maldice que le hayan prohibido desde pequeña quejarse cuando se encontraba mal. Se pone en pie y sale del asiente, para poder recibirlo como la costumbre mandaba. El comedor no era el lugar adecuado pero era lo suficientemente grande y bonito como para no incomodar a nadie. La amplia mesa de hierro pintado de oro y el cristal donde le daba miedo apoyarse mucho, por si se rompía. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un tapiz azul con diversos dibujos; contaban una historia de la antigüedad. Un solo cuadro en el centro, detrás de la silla de su hermano; el retrato de la familia de ambos.

— Puede pasar —su tono de voz es dulce aunque por dentro este muerta de nervios, aunque por dentro se sienta muerta por completo. La sonrisa no ha abandonado su rostro en ningún momento, ni lo hace cuando por la puerta entra un joven precedido por cuatro detrás suya. No se para a observar sus rasgos, no se para a mirar su ropa, ni a sus soldados. Solo hace una reverencia que le es correspondida muy vagamente.

Cuando escucha las pisadas de su hermano siente que el mundo da vueltas y se vuelve completamente negro.

* * *

**NdA: **¡Hola, hola! Hace siglos que dije que haría más fanfics IceLiech para no dejar solitaria la sección y por fin lo cumplo. Tenía la idea de hacer un fic con esta trama en mente pero no encontraba la manera de cuadrarla. Actualmente tengo cuatro capítulos, subiré el primero el domingo que viene. Intentaré actualizar cada semana. Para quienes esperan continuación de mis otros fics: ¡estoy en ello! Lo siento muchísimo por la demora.

La temática, aunque romántica, también se basará en batallas y reinos.

**¡Gracias por leer :3!**


	2. Capítulo 1

●» Hidekaz Himaruya © Hetalia no me pertenece, así como sus personajes.

●**Géneros:** Romance — Familiar — Drama — Comedia — Acción

●**Advertencias:** AU. Nombres humanos que revelaré en este capítulo. Si alguien tiene líos que alguno que me diga y los aclaro :3

—w—

**Capítulo 1**

_«No se puede huir de los problemas al igual que no podemos deshacernos de nuestra propia sombra»._

» El agua caía imparable sobre el castillo, sus fuertes golpes eran amortiguados por la algarabía que de un momento a otro se había formado. Sirvientes de aquí para allá sin dejar de gritar, soldados inundaban los pasillos y salones, moviendo sus espadas al compás de sus pisadas sin dejar nada con cabeza. Sus miradas fieras mostraban un brillo de rabia, se notaba que buscaban algo y al no encontrarlo arremetían con todo lo que pillaban. Enseguida los cristales de las ventanas, jarrones y vajillas inundaron el suelo, al igual que un líquido carmesí que se entremezclaba en esa extraña composición. Olía a humo; las velas que había sobre la mesa del comedor principal habían caído sobre el mantel. Mas no era impedimento para ellos, seguían su camino buscando por todas y cada una de las habitaciones dos cabezas en particular. Algunos pateaban las puertas, otros las destrozaban con sus armas. Mientras el caos seguía cerniéndose sobre la prisión de piedra, varios sirvientes consiguieron huir por pasadizos secretos, sin ser capaces de ayudar a la reina.

¿Y ella? La señora del lugar también deseaba hallar una habitación en particular donde poner al retoño que tenía en brazos a salvo. Tenía el largo vestido rajado a causa de la carrera, por suerte había conseguido abatir a algún que otro soldado. No le importaba morir, pero no quería que la criatura sufriera un destino cruel a tan temprana edad. El reino y su seguridad, no era por ello; iba más allá de por ser el simple heredero. Al fin y al cabo era su hijo. Finalmente llega a sus aposentos, donde se encuentra un pequeño cubículo oculto en la pared; no se notaba a menos que supieras que se encontraba allí. Abre el agujero y deja al pequeño en él. Tenía la suerte de que poseía un pequeño agujero apenas perceptible por el que podía respirar, por lo que no había riesgo de asfixia. Se sienta en la amplia cama con dosel y pose su violácea mirada en el gran ventana que se abría frente a ella. Las cortinas se mecían imparables y la lluvia entraba mojandole la cara, las manos y todo a su alcance. En su rostro se podía ver la determinación, pero de encontrar su final precisamente ese día. ¿Un ataque enemigo? Nadie había podido predecirlo. Mientras sus dedos hacían pequeños rizos con su cabello mojado, su mente se encontraba al lado de las personas del castillo. ¿Cuál había sido su destino? ¿Había muertos? ¿Quiénes? Y un nudo en el estomago y la garganta, un esfuerzo por ser capaz de respirar normal. Oh, Dios, no quería morir. No estaba preparada para ello. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar algo tan estúpido?

Las blancas manos, con indicios de la edad de la dueña, se mojaron de un agua completamente distinta. Por las mejillas antes sonrosadas por su alegría habitual, caían lágrimas sin parar. El labio era mordido con fuerza, tanto que le dolía y podía saborear algo de su propia sangre. En el instante que las voces comenzaron a escucharse al otro lado de la puerta supo que iba a derramar mucha más, sin piedad alguna. Un último vistazo al cubículo donde estaba su hijo, antes de que la puerta cayese con un sonoro estruendo al suelo.

—w—

_"— Sigues cogiendo el cubierto mal. Es así, ¿ves?_

_Una niña de grandes ojos verdes, cabellera largo y rubia, no dejaba de observar los dedos de un joven con unos rasgos muy parecidos a los suyos. Solo que su hermano llevaba el cabello más corto, pero igualmente algo largo y recogido en una pequeña coleta. Sostenía el objeto con una supuesta delicadeza que ella era incapaz de percibir; le parecía exactamente igual a la manera que sus dedos tomaban el tenedor. Estaban sentados en una banqueta del jardín, rodeada de árboles dando la sensación de que era un hada y su hermano un duende que estaban en el bosque. Pero no eran duendes, ni estaban en un bosque llevando su magia aquí y por allá; eran un rey y una princesa. Y resultaba que dicha princesa no tenía claros ciertos modales en especial a la hora de coger una cosa de forma especifica._

_— ¿Así? —coge el tenedor como si estuviera contagiado de algo. ¿Aquello era delicadeza? Mira a su hermano, este tenía cara de desaprobación. Agacha la mirada y compone un rostro triste y cansado. No quería seguir decepcionandole, y no entendía porque esas cosas eran tan importantes. — ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo esto? _

_— Es por tu bien —coloca una mano sobre sus cabellos y los revuelve con una ternura que su estoico rostro no demuestra. — Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor."_

Lilia, o Lily como su dama de compañía le llamaba, había sido en una ocasión esa niña que no entendía el por qué de los modales, de las reglas, de la perfección en su forma de comportarse y vestir. Realmente no había llegado a comprenderlo del todo por mucho que así fuera. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si por mucho que su hermano insistiese no había dejado de ser esa pequeña inocente. ¡Apenas tres años separaban sus recuerdos de la realidad! Una realidad a la que no deseaba estar sujeta, de la que quería escapar y esconderse lo más rápidamente. Las tripas se le revolvían al pensar que tendría que separarse de todo lo que quería para irse con _su _príncipe. ¡Lilia no lo deseaba! Mas el fatídico día había llegado casi sin proponerselo, como una tormenta que camina sin prisa y proporciona una calma previa a su llegada. La tormenta estaba sobre su cabeza, solo le faltaba descargar los rayos sobre su persona.

El que sería el peor día de su vida, como una ironía, estaba completamente soleado y la calidez era suficiente para ser agradable. Lilia miro hacía la ventana abierta de par en par, sus manos jugueteando nerviosas con las sábanas de su cama. Los ojos le dolían y parecían pensar un quintal de lo poco que su mente descanso aquella noche. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Oh, Dioses, tenía que calmarse. ¿Dónde había quedado su sonrisa casi perenne? Había dejado de mostrarla de forma sincera cuando llego el príncipe a palacio. Su mente comenzó un proceso de relajación, instándose a si mismo a ser alegre y positiva. Conocía otro reino, otras gentes, ¡quizás otra cultura le aguardaba! A ella le encantaba llenarse de conocimientos. A pesar de que esa no era la forma adecuada de hacerlo, a pesar de mentirse a si misma, su respiración volvió a ser normal y se vio a si misma afrontando el día con una sonrisa; positividad inundando sus venas por muy mentirosa que fuera.

— Señorita Lily, me alegra verla más alegre.

La sonrisa se ensancha cuando su dama de compañía entrar en su campo de visión. Estaba acostumbrada a que entrará de golpe casi todas las mañanas, así que no se asusto en absoluto.

— Buenos días, Annelise. ¿Se encuentra padre despierto? —no solía llamar a su hermano de tal forma delante de Anne, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaba. Odiaba decirle así; su hermano era su hermano y nunca podría cubrir el puesto del rey muerto. Culpa de las veces que Vash había insistido con tal cosa. — Quería decir mi hermano.

— El señor se encuentra despierto desde hace largo rato. Se encuentra charlando con su alteza Björg.

— Bien. Annelise, ayúdeme a vestirme.

Señala el largo y hermoso vestido que colgaba de la silla de su tocador, cerca de su cama. La dama sonríe y no tarda en ofrecerle su ayuda, aunque realmente no la necesite.

Casi una hora después de retoques y de peinarle el largo cabello en una trenza para posteriormente convertirla en un delicado moño, Lilia se encontraba bajando las largas escaleras que conducían al comedor. Su estómago ruge durante el camino, robandole una ligera risa a si misma y a Anne.

— Buenos días, hija mía.

— Buenos días, padre. Buenos días... —la palabra clave murió en su garganta. Todo el positivismo que hacía una hora veía en sus horizontes se marchito al contemplar el rostro del príncipe.

Björg era su nombre, desconocía su apellido, primogenito del reino del norte cuyo nombre prefería no mencionar. Incluso sentado tenía un porte real que no pasaba desapercibido antes nadie, por no decir que era realmente apuesto. Su cabello blanco ceniza, sus ojos violetas y su piel extremadamente pálida. Todo ello acompañaba a embellecer su delicado rostro, como el de una muñeca, pero no por ello perdía parte de su masculinidad. Era delgado, pero no tenía mal porte. Lo único que no pegaba en ese conjunto era su estatura, solo un poco más grande que ella, siendo bastante baja. Le daba un toque adorable. Era lo justo, masculino pero con ese toque de aniñado. Cualquier princesa estaría encantada de ser su esposa, pero no así ella. Una cosa era su físico, otra su comportamiento y por último la personalidad era algo que ni él mismo podría llegar a conocer profundamente. Lilia nunca se había visto capaz de contraer matrimonio porque no era capaz de entender, porque sin ello no se veía capaz de amar de verdad.

— ... mi señor —sonaba tan forzada en sus labios, labios que formaban una sonrisa tan falsa como sus palabras. No eran "buenos días", no se los deseaba, pero tenía que mantener ese pensamientos.

_"Mientras crea que puedo llegar a alcanzar la felicidad, más cerca estaré de ella"._

— Buenos días, mi señora —se levanta para tomar su mano, colocar la rodilla en el suelo antes de besarla con los ojos cerrados. Su porte le daba un aspecto tan elegante como galán. Se alza con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se aleja de ella y se acerca a una de las sillas, para separarla y señalar el asiento. — Debe desayunar, el viaje será largo.

— Muchas gracias, eso haré.

Björg vuelve a su puesto original y ella presta absoluta atención al desayuno frente a ella. Mira de reojo a su dama de compañía, que aquel día no quería sentarse a desayunar con ella. Estaba parada en la puerta sin dejar de observarla, sonriendo con pena. Conocía de hace tanto tiempo a la joven, y Lilia a ella, que eran capaces de leerse el pensamiento. Iba a echarla tanto de menos; sus mimos, sus risas, sus cuentos, su ayuda, esa personalidad tan grácil como alegre.

El resto del desayuno lo paso en silencio, más concentrada en el mismo que en la conversación aparentemente importante que tenían ambos hombres. La voz de su hermano era notoriamente alta, por lo que cada vez que hablaba parecía enfadado, por mucho que el tema fuera alegre. Lilia echaba de menos a ese niño feliz y juguetón que le gustaba molestarla, pero Vash cambio completamente su personalidad desde la muerte de los reyes. No le dio igual pero no dejo de quererle, era diferente pero a la vez el mismo. Seguía preocupándose por ella y de vez en cuando alguna que otra broma y risa escapaba de sus labios. No se lo reprochaba, era normal teniendo un reino sobre sus hombros. Había madurado, tarde o temprano su personalidad hubiera cambiado, pero no tan de golpe. Suelta con delicadeza la cuchara que sostenía sobre la mesa y lleva su mano a los ojos, evitando que ningún líquido manche sus mejillas. No quería llorar, no en ese momento y delante de todos. Tenía que ser fuerte, porque su hermano esperaba eso y porque no quería amargarse la existencia ni la de los demás. Alza sus verdes ojos encontrándose con que nadie le estaba prestando caso, ni siquiera Annelise. ¿O le estaban ignorando? Como fuera, así lo prefería.

El resto de la mañana paso más rápido de lo normal. Usualmente salía a dar una vuelta a caballo con Vash o acompañaba en la cocina a las sirvientas. Incluso a veces pedía que le enseñaran algún plato. En otras ocasiones se quedaba charlando con Annelise de cualquier cosa ocurrida en palacio y alrededores. Pero la mañana de aquel día estuvo con su esposo y su padre en el comedor, mientras estos hablaban ella no dejaba de mirar sus manos. Sabía que era mala educación pero no deseaba enterarse de la nueva conversación.

Esperaba que a él tampoco le hiciera ninguna gracia separarse de ella, Dios, que al menos la echará de menos. Se sentiría como una molestia sino fuera así.

Finalmente así era. ¿Siempre fue una molestia para él? Porque no se despidió de ella, porque cuando Lilia dio un último vistazo al castillo por dentro no se acerco, porque cuando se quedo mirando el hogar de piedra desde fuera no le dijo nada. Cuando llegaron los carruajes ella se monto en uno separado de su marido; Annelise fue la única que la despidió con su sonrisa triste en los labios y palabras pronunciadas en voz baja. Vash tenía el frente firme, un asentimiento cuando ella desapareció de su vista. Pero desde la ventana del asfixiante vehículo tuvo la sensación de que todo estaba saliendo como él planeaba. Se estaba deshaciendo de una molestia.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios antes de recogerse la falda para no estar tan calurosa. Como si fuera una especie de señal, los caballos comenzaron a moverse, el traqueteo empezó y el reino comenzó a perderse entre sus ojos verdes.

—w—

Los campesinos miraban de reojo a los tres carruajes negros que desfilaban por los caminos de sus campos, acompañados de caballeros y soldados. Los caballos majestuosos llevaban un trote ni muy rápido ni muy lento, pero constante. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con cortinas de encaje blanco. Pero eso poco y nada importaba a los prometidos, cada uno con su propia cruz que soportar.

— ¡Esto es grandioso! Por fin el pequeño Björg va a contraer matrimonio. Y dejará de ser tan pequeño.

Los continuos codazos en sus costillas hizo que el joven se apartará de golpe, a la vez que un sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas y decidía que el paisaje exterior era muy interesante de mirar. Odiaba los carruajes, Dioses, eran realmente estrechos. Oh, bueno, con Matthias al lado cualquier cosa se volvía pequeña. A su lado estaba su otro fiel guardia, quien era un hermano para él (algo pesado, cabe añadir), el cual no paraba de mirar al ruidoso rubio. Su pelo desordenado y su ancho porte le daba aspecto de fiero, pero sus ojos y expresiones le conferían el aspecto de un niño grande. Todo lo que tenía de atractivo le faltaba de intelecto, al menos así pensaba el joven príncipe.

— ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿A caso no estás contento?

— Deja en paz a su alteza —el tono frío y seco de Sigur, el anterior guardia nombrado, hace que mire de reojo la tan familiar escena del rubio siendo golpeado por el más bajo, quien se cruza de brazos y pone los pies en lo alto, sin ningún pudor. — Y no me repliques.

— ¡Vamos, _fork*_! Solo le estoy preguntando al chico.

— Él no quiere contestar.

— No eres su portavoz —el tono alegre es cambiado enseguida por uno feroz. Matthias y su humor eran tan imprevisibles como el mar; tan pronto podías admirar su calmada y _alegre_ naturaleza, como podías temer por su fuerza y brutalidad repentina. — Como sea —un suspiro escapa de sus labios, esta vez agotado, pero vuelve a ser tan alegre como acostumbraba.

Björg no sabía que creer sobre ellos a pesar de todos los años que se conocían. Eran tan cambiantes, tan... _raros._ Muchas veces le daban vergüenza ajena, pero siempre los llevaba a todos lados porque se sentía vacío sin su presencia. A veces creía que era una especie de masoquista que disfrutaba con su propio dolor, como Matthias parecía ser de vez en cuando, en esas ocasiones donde molestaba a Sigur a propósito. Era la explicación más lógica de porque le acompañaban aún teniendo toda una guardia delante de los vehículos para poder protegerle. Vamos, no les necesitaba pero a la vez sí.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, sin contratiempos, pues Matthias se había dormido y Björg y Sigur eran personas que disfrutaban del silencio mutuo sin sentirlo incómodo. No les pasaba con nadie más, solo entre ellos mismos. El príncipe agradecía infinitamente que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre su pronto enlace. ¿La razón? No quería pensar en esa prometida que le habían impuesto. La odiaba desde que conocía su existencia, antes de poder ver con sus propios ojos la poca cosa que era comparada con... Traga saliva y cierra los ojos. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la primera posada donde descansar, ya tendría tiempo para seguir quejándose a padre cuando llegaran a palacio. Si era necesario echaría él mismo de su propiedad a esa niñata.

Pues eso le parecía aun apenas llevándose tres años, una insufrible y dramática niña. El pelo color paja, recogido en ese nada elegante moño, los grandes ojos verdes que enmarcaban una cara demasiado pequeña para llevarlos. ¡Eran casi de la misma altura! Estéticamente no combinaban, emocionalmente que nadie hablase. Porque no la conocía, pero sabía que nunca podría llegar a comprenderla, ni ella a él. Eran demasiado distintos y él la odiaba con demasiada fuerza. Seguramente estaba triste por despedirse de las comodidades de su palacio e irse a un lugar extranjero. Y a Björg eso le daba demasiado igual.

Solo por su padre evitaría que ese desagrado se notará en su comportamiento para con ella.

—w—

Los caballos pararon su elegante trote frente a una casa de madera de dos pisos, el letrero tallado con maestría en el mismo material pero de tono más suave. Tenía grandes puertas con cinceles cubiertos de oro y las ventanas eran redondas, con cortinas de un dorado más claro. Por el segundo piso parecía un mini castillo, pues además su estructura contaba con dos pequeños torreones que no eran tales. Quizás eran más habitaciones o simple estética. No pensó demasiado en el lugar, pues nada más bajar dos caballeros, a juzgar por sus armaduras, se acercaron a ella. A no ser porque vio como salieron del vehículo de su prometido, se habría asustado pensando que querían.

La efusividad con la que uno caminaba y la parsimonia del otro sí que le sorprendió.

— ¡Hermosa Lilia! ¿Qué tal te fue el viaje?

— Muy bien, gracias por preguntar —esboza una sonrisa hacía el caballero. A pesar de su tamaño parecía un niño pequeño con ganas de jugar y siempre alegre. — No quiero sonar maleducada pero, ¿dónde se encontraba? No le vi a usted ni a su compañero en palacio.

— Estuvimos en las afueras durante el tiempo que no dormíamos. Su reino es muy bello, mi dama.

— No me llame así —replica sin abandonar la sonrisa. Se le revolvía el estomago, le hacía recordar como le nombraba su prometido. — Lilia, simplemente Lilia.

— Deja de molestarla, idiota.

— ¡Solo estoy hablando para que se sienta más a gusto! ¿No ves como tiembla la chiquilla?— la señala sin ningún tipo de pudor. Lilia se permite reír ante el puchero que forman los labios del joven. Sí, estaba consiguiendo su propósito, aunque su compañero la pusiera algo incomoda por la manera tan penetrante de mirarla. ¿Realmente estaba temblando? Aprieta el vestido entre sus manos, casi sin darse cuenta de tal movimiento.

— ¡Como sea! No hagas le hagas caso, es un amargado. Me llamo Matthias y él es Sigur. Somos los hermanos no-oficiales del pequeño Björg. Y no es que seamos bastardos, simplemente nos... ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Ah, sí! Nos adopto.

— Os adopto —repite llevándose una mano a la boca, ocultando esta con el dorso de su mano mientras otra risa surge y otro peso escapa de su estómago. La manera de moverse mientras hablaba hacía todavía más efusiva sus palabras si es que el tono y los bajos no eran suficientes. — ¿Cómo fue eso?

— ¡Ah, mi dama! Déjeme que le explique.

— Lilia, es Lilia.

Le mostró el brazo y esta le miro dudosa, pero no demasiado rato. No tardo en agarrarse a él con delicado, apartando las manos de su vestido y dejándose guiar hacía la elegante posada. Apenas y se percato de que estaba dentro de no ser por el olor a incienso que impregnaba el lugar, como si de una iglesia se tratase. Estaba más pendiente de las peculiares explicaciones de Matthias, pero aún así sus ojos marcaban el lugar con la mirada, dejando todo completamente señalado. El vestíbulo era amplio y al parecer hacía también como de salita para tomar el té, a juzgar por los sillones y las mesas bajas en las que había juegos de tazas y tetera. Por dentro parecía otro palacio, pero más pobre.

— Así fue, como se lo cuento, ni un detalle más ni uno menos.

— ¿Seguro?

Sentados se encontraban uno al lado del otro, mientras la guardia que les acompaño entraba en tropel y subían a la segunda planta. El posadero miraba todo mientras limpiaba algo entre las manos, como si estuviera pensando algún plan malvado. Lily se encontraba infinitamente más tranquila, al menos su mente había dejado de preocuparse por su hermano y su boda y se había centrado en la surrealista historia del caballero. Según él Björg les había adoptado después de estos les salvaran de unos horribles secuestradores, por supuesto Matthias había sido el indiscutido héroe y el príncipe le había confesado que no podía vivir sin ellos después de eso. Había más detalles pero los contaba tan deprisa que fue una suerte que cogiera lo principal de la historia.

— ¡Seguro como de que él y usted harán una hermosa pareja!

— Ah —no puede evitar escapar eso mientras mira de nuevo a su vestido y vuelve a apretarlo entre sus manos. Empieza a odiar ese _tic_. Tenía que sacar el tema. El rostro volvió a tornarse melancólico y habría jurado que perdió algo de color de golpe.

— Björg es un buen chico —su voz suena comprensiva.

— No lo dudo.

— Se que no...

— No quiero hablar de ello —le corta de golpe alzando el rostro, completamente serio y decidido. _"Basta de lamentaciones, Lily. Afrontalo como la futura reina que eres" _se regaño mentalmente. Iba a ser así, iba a intentar ser feliz, pero no ahora. Ahora solo quería olvidar todo, quería seguir hablando de tonterías como hacía con su dama de compañía. Oh, ¿qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? No, no. No quería llorar delante de nadie. Era demasiado agotador — Déjeme sola, por favor.

— Pero...

— Por favor —le pide casi suplicante.

Por suerte no tuvo que insistirle más, con una sonrisa triste se alejo de ella y se dirigió hacía la planta de arriba. Miro con pesadez su marcha, recordando de nuevo a Annelise y su misma mirada al despedirse, a Vash y su cara de que nada le importaba. ¿Realmente era así? No sabía que pensar, tan mala hermana no había sido. ¿Y si todavía no era el momento de su casamiento pero lo había adelantado para que no estorbara más? Era un estorbo, solo un estorbo para él. Nada más. ¿Lo fue siempre o solo cuando murieron padre y madre? Por ser tan torpe con los modales, por no haber entendido las cosas a la primera.

Sentía sus ojos aguados, las lágrimas queriendo salir pero reticentes a ello. Quería conservar la dignidad que no sentía. Toma aire profundamente y alza el rostro hacía el techo, con los ojos cerrados esperando que sus mejillas se manchasen de ese líquido tan honesto en ocasiones. ¿Por qué no caían? ¡Quería llorar! ¡Ahora sí era su deseo!

— ¿Qué hace, mi señora?

— ¡Ah!

Pega un salto al escuchar la voz tan de golpe, abriendo los ojos, las mejillas rojas por verse pillada precisamente por él. Que tonta era, se encontraba en una posada, no iba a estar completamente sola.

Björg continuaba serio pero sin una autentica emoción a él. Volvió a recordarle a su hermano. Todo le recordaba a él, ¿no? Traga saliva y menea la cabeza. — Lo siento, me asusto, mi señor —se pone de pie y hace una reverencia. — ¿Podría decirme cual es mi cuarto? Me gustaría descansar —para su buena suerte no dormirían juntos hasta que estuvieran casados. O así ella lo creía.

— _Nuestro_ cuarto —recalca y el mundo de Lily se vuelve a caer.

— Nuestro cuarto.

Estaba en la planta baja, una pequeña puerta que sino se la hubieran enseñado pensaría que era una despensa. Era engañoso; el interior era grande, con una única cama en medio y con dosel fino. Una gran ventanera que le recordaba a la de cuarto. Todo, todo le recordaba a lo mismo.

— Mañana partiremos temprano —le informa desde detrás suya, pues había entrado en el cuarto para verlo mejor mientras dejo a su prometido en la puerta. — Dos días más y estaremos en mi reino.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo cansada que realmente se encontraba. Agotamiento tanto físico como mental. Tenía las piernas agarrotadas de estar sentada en el carruaje y después en la recepción. Estaba completamente agotada de pensar en su futuro, en su presente, en su pasado. Solo quería relajarse, algún cuanto para antes de dormir, cuentos que a su madre le encantaba relatar. Suspira y se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

— Estás llorando —el tono seco lo escucho justo detrás suya. Al girarse se encontró con el chico tumbado sobre la cama; no se había quitado nada pero ya tenía los ojos cerrados y posición de dormir.

— No se preocupe por eso —suelta una pequeña risita que espera que no suene fingida, como lo que es, mientras se limpia las finas lágrimas que cayeron sin su consentimiento. Al fin y al cabo realmente Björg no parecía mal chico, solo intimidante y extraño. No, no quería pensar más. — Debería quitarse la ropa, dormir con ella solo lo hacen los niños pequeños y descuidados.

— No me importa —refunfuña con un mohín en los labios, dándole la espalda.

Björg enseguida se vuelve con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, por el repentino movimiento de la cama, como si algo muy pesado hubiera caído sobre ella. La princesa también estaba tirada en posición de dormir, con el vestido haciendo vuelo pero sin que le importe. Pone los ojos en blanco y menea la cabeza. En su interior piensa que no solo parecía una niña, sino que lo era. Él obviamente no era un niño por tal cosa, solo estaba cansado.

— A mi tampoco me importa.

La dama susurra y el príncipe observa su calmado rostro.

No podía negarlo: se veía realmente bella.

* * *

*"Diminutivo" de _forkølelse _que significa frío en danés.

En el próximo capítulo se verá más a donde quiero llevar exactamente el fic, espero que se entienda bien y les guste x'DUu Ah, dije de actualizar el domingo pero FF no me cargaba. ¿Soy a la única a la que hace eso o que pedo?(?) Por cierto, voy a meter dos parejas más. Una más con Islandia y otra con... ¿Cuál les gustaría~? Meteré más personajes más en los siguientes capítulos.

**Validia: **¡Yay~! Pues gracias por el review, aquí está, espero que sea de tu agrado :3

**Dazuru Kimchibun:** Te he descubierto una nueva pareja y me gusta, mwahahaha~ Son bellos y casi desconocidos. Yo y mi manía de escribir parejas supercrack xD Gracias por el review y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado :3 Y "30 días" no lo abandonaré, simplemente me quede algo estancada, pero la próxima actualización será más larga ;3;

**¡Gracias por leer :3!**


End file.
